The Namikaze Path
by prsn110
Summary: After Naruto finds out about his heritage, he tells his genin team and they help him towards his goal, to become a better hokage than his father was.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**The Namikaze Path**

**Chapter One: I'm My Father's Son**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street, always on his guard. He was 12 years old, and going to the Hokage's Mansion to get a 'Scroll Of Sealing', or something like that. Naruto could be very stealthy when he wanted to be, and now was that time. Mizuki-sensei told him about the forbidden scroll, and if he wanted to pass the graduation exams, then stealing the scroll and learning one technique was pretty much a make-up test.

When Naruto got to the Hokage's Mansion, he used a grappling hook on the balcony to get in without people noticing him. He went over to the library, but couldn't find anything. Then he spotted some scroll that looked very much old, so it had to be the Forbidden Scroll, right?

Naruto grabbed the scroll, and just as he was about to walk out, the Sandaime walked in.

"Naruto, what are you doi-" THUNK Naruto used the **Sexy Jutsu** on Sarutobi to escape. After all, one of the tests was using your resources, right?

* * *

Once Naruto got to the clearing Mizuki told him about, he opened up the scroll and started practicing.

"Shadow Clone? I suck at clones! Oh well, let's get started. What does it say? It is a SOLID COPY? Ooh, it also transfers information to the user! Great for training! If I get this technique down, then I will be able to learn more Jutsu on this scroll, like that one over there. The, uh… Chi-dor, uh, AH, the Chidori! Ooh, or maybe the Heerashing! That sounds disgusting, though the technique description sounds cool! I would get to teleport places! Or maybe the Rashing Man! That also sounds awful! Alright, let's begin the training!"

After about an hour, Naruto got the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **down pat, he also got Chidori down, but copied Hiraishin and Rasengan down onto a different scroll to learn later. Just then, Iruka came into the clearing.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei! I only got to master two jutsu from this scroll, so once I show you, does that mean I pass? That's what Mizuki-sensei told me!" Naruto exclaimed, excited to pass the graduation exams.

"That's not how it works Naruto, Mizuki lied to you." Iruka told him. _'Why would you do this, Mizuki?'_ Iruka thought to himself. Just then, a windmill shuriken went flying at Naruto. "Naruto look out!" Iruka said while blocking the windmill shuriken with his back.

"Why would you do this for me?" Naruto asked, crying.

"Because I am just like you. My parents died in the Kyuubi attack, so I know what it's like being lonely. No one would notice me, so I acted stupid to get people's attention, and it hurt. We are alike, Naruto." Iruka explained, tears dripping down his face and onto Naruto's.

"Iruka is lying to you, everyone is lying to you! Let me tell you the truth. Iruka hates you, just like everyone else in this village does." Mizuki said, laughing evilly.

"No Mizuki, don't say it!" Iruka begged.

"Naruto, do you remember the Kyuubi attack? The Yondaime didn't destroy it, he sealed it into a human. Naruto, you're the Kyuubi! HAHAHHAHA" Mizuki laughed, with Naruto and Iruka crying. Naruto now knew the truth about why people hated him. He was a demon. It was too much to take, so he ran into the woods to calm himself down.

* * *

Naruto was jumping in the trees, then Iruka jumped next to him. "Naruto, give me the scroll and I will return it to the Hokage safely." Iruka said. Naruto instead whacked him with the scroll, sending them both tumbling down onto the ground.

"How did you know?" 'Iruka' said, poofing into Mizuki.

"Because I'm Iruka." 'Naruto' said, poofing into Iruka.

"Why would you do this for the demon? You hate him, remember? Why would you protect him, when all he would do is destroy the village?" Mizuki questioned, oblivious to Naruto sitting behind a tree nearby.

"You're right, that is what he would do." Naruto heard what Iruka said, and started silently crying. _'So he really does hate me and thinks I'm a demon.'_

"If he was a demon. But he isn't, he's Uzumaki Naruto, a hard working, albeit clumsy, student that is always trying to prove himself!" Iruka yelled, trying to prove that Naruto wasn't a demon. Naruto started to cry tears of joy now, until he heard something else.

"Fine then, I was going to kill you later, but why not start now?" Mizuki said. He pulled out another windmill suriken, but didn't get a chance to throw it, because he got hit with yet another scroll.

"If you want to kill Iruka-sensei, then you have to get through me first. **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Hundreds of Narutos spoofed into existence. "If you're not going to come to us, then we'll come to you!" All the Narutos chorused to a frightened Mizuki. _'These aren't illusions, these are solid clones! I'm proud of you Naruto, though you said 'two jutsu', what does that mean?'_ Iruka wondered, though he was just about to find out.

One Naruto decided to bring out his next jutsu. "**Chidori**!" one Naruto screamed, ripping through Mizuki's leg. _'Amazing, Naruto was able to master the __**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__ AND the __**Chidori**__ in an hour!' _Iruka was amazed by this show of skill.

All the Narutos spoofed out of existence, leaving the original and a beaten up Mizuki behind. "I think that was a bit much, wouldn't you agree Iruka-sensei?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"No, I think it was just right. Naruto, come over here. I want to give you something." Iruka called over to Naruto. Naruto eagerly flew over to him, wondering what the surprise would be.

"Alright Naruto, close your eyes." Iruka ordered and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Naruto asked, excitement in his voice.

"It's been 5 seconds, hold on." Iruka said, smiling at how impatient Naruto was. "Alright, now you can open them."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Iruka, though he noticed that he wasn't wearing a forehead protector. "Where's your forehead protector, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Touch your forehead. That is the answer." Iruka said grinning ear to ear. Naruto touched his forehead, and sure enough, it felt metallic.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed!" Iruka exclaimed. He was taken aback when Naruto hugged him, and because of his injuries he had to end the hug early. "Ow ow Naruto that hurts! Hahaha," Iruka was having fun even when he was in pain. Naruto was just that fun to be around.

"Ooh, Sorry Iruka-niisan, I mean Iruka-sensei, this just means a lot to me." Naruto said to Iruka. Iruka was surprised when Naruto called him his brother, but he was okay with it.

"It's okay Naruto, you can call me your brother if you want to. It's fine with me!" Iruka stated." "Alright, let's go see the Sandaime about this." Iruka told his surrogate brother.

"Okay, let's race there!" Naruto suggested.

"Kay, see you there!" On that note, they raced to the Hokage's Mansion to tell them the news.

* * *

At the Hokage's Mansion, Naruto and Iruka made it at about the same time.

"Hi Hokage-jiji! I'm sorry about stealing the scroll. It's just Mizuki-sensei told me it was a way to pass the test if you fail it the first time. Iruka-niisan told me to return it so here you go." Naruto gave the scroll to the Hokage, who accepted it. It was then that Naruto noticed the similarities between him and the Yondaime in the picture.

"Why do I look like the Yondaime jiji?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi sighed, hoping this wouldn't come up.

"Okay Naruto, you mustn't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Iruka, you may leave now." The Sandaime told Iruka.

"Can Iruka-niisan hear it, too? I want him to know whatever it is you want to tell me. Please?" Naruto asked.

"Alright, fine, but no telling anyone else this secret. Got it?" Sarutobi asked, making sure that the information wasn't going to be leaked.

"You got it jiji. I won't tell anyone about this. This is more important than the secret of the Kyuubi. That secret is considered an S-class secret of the village, while this one is considered a SS-class secret that only I know. Naruto, the reason you look like the Yondaime is because he is your father." Sarutobi said, hoping Naruto would get a positive reaction, instead of a negative reaction. He was wrong.

"Why would my father put a burden on me that made me hated all my life? WHY?" Naruto screamed, crying the hardest he had in his life.

"He wanted you to be a hero of this village, and you are. The only thing is people don't see you as the hero, they see you as the villain that you saved them from." Sarutobi explained quickly, not wanting to see Naruto suffer any longer.

"So I shouldn't tell anyone about my heritage? Why?" Naruto asked, not crying as hard anymore.

"Well, you see, your father had many enemies, and if they learned that he had a son, then they would go after you. I had to hold this information from you to make sure you weren't targeted. You can tell them who you are once you are put in your genin team. Being a ninja, you should be able to defend yourself." Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto mastered the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **and the **Chidori**, two jutsu from the Scroll of Sealing." Iruka spoke for the first time this meeting.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you jiji, I am also learning the Rasengan and Hiraishin." Naruto said, shocking the two adults.

"Like father, like son." Sarutobi muttered to himself, though Naruto heard him.

"What do you mean jiji?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Naruto, did you know that your father created those jutsu, but because they were so dangerous, they were classified as forbidden jutsu? Because you are his son, I will let you continue learning them, but it is just amusing that you chose those two to learn." Sarutobi explained, looking at a wide-eyed Naruto.

"You mean my father created jutsu? That's awesome! Wait, but what about my mother? Who was she?" Naruto asked.

Naruto, your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Death. She was a beautiful woman and a scary one at that. She was also an amazing kunoichi, and I wish you could've met her. When she was alive, she was almost as famous as the Yondaime." Sarutobi said.

"Wow, my family is famous! Well, I guess it's my turn to be famous, you know, it runs in the family! That's why I need to take that hat from you. I'm going to be a better hokage than my father, that's my new goal!" Naruto exclaimed.

After the meeting was adjourned, everyone went home to get a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**The Namikaze Path**

**Chapter 2: My Genin Team**

* * *

Naruto was walking toward the academy. It has been a week since the Mizuki incident, and that was long since dealt with. He was just eager to let his secret out. Naruto didn't want anyone to think badly of him anymore. He has long since mastered the Rasengan, and was now working on the Hiraishin. He bought a lot of the three-pronged kunai to use for them, even going into his ramen savings. He wanted to learn them as fast as possible and maybe even create his own jutsu like his father did.

* * *

As Naruto walked into the classroom, he was getting really weird looks. He didn't understand why until Shikamaru spoke up.

"Naruto, why are you here? This is only for people that passed the graduation exams." Shikamaru voiced everyone's thoughts out loud.

Naruto, finally understanding the looks, said, "I had a make up exam. I passed that one." He didn't want to give anything away about his skills.

"Oh, well okay then. Troublesome." Shikamaru spoke like a true Nara.

Just then, Iruka walked in the door telling everyone to be quiet.

"Hi Iruka-niisan!" Naruto exclaimed, happy to see Iruka again for the first time in a week.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you go have a seat so we can get started, alright?" Iruka asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said. Naruto took a seat in the back and the class began.

"Hey dobe, did you call him 'niisan'?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it, mutt?" Naruto whispered. Kiba just huffed and looked away, while Naruto went to sleep.

"Alright, now here are the teams. Team 1 is …" Iruka went through all the teams, and Naruto woke up when they called team seven. "Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said.

"Yeah take that Ino-pig I'm on a team with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Everyone looked over to where Naruto was sitting to see his reaction. He surprised everyone by banging his head on the table until it broke, yelling "WHY ME? WHY THIS TEAM?" Everyone thought he would be jumping for joy to be on a team with Sakura, but they didn't know that he never actually liked Sakura. He had too much to deal with at the moment to actually put up his mask.

"Okay, moving on. Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is currently deployed. Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. You will meet your Jonin sensei after lunch. Good luck!" Iruka told the class.

_'Why did I have to get the fat one and the lazy one, while Forehead gets Sasuke-kun?'_ Ino wondered, mad that she couldn't get Sasuke on her team.

Meanwhile, Sakura was asking Sasuke to go out with him, when Naruto intervened. "Sakura, Sasuke-teme is clearly not interested, so just stop it. It's annoying listening to you. If you want to later fine, just not now. I think we should do some team bonding before we meet our Jonin sensei." Naruto suggested. Surprisingly, Sasuke agreed. The only reason Sakura agreed was because Sasuke agreed. "Thanks for saving me dobe, I thought I might never be able to hear again." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"No problem teme, glad to hear that you can hear." Naruto said quietly. They went to a table to start talking about themselves.

"Alright, I'll go first. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, my father, Iruka-niisan, Hokage-jiji, and the Ichiraku's. I don't like being accused of something I have no control over. My hobbies are training. My dream is to be a better hokage than my father. Who's next?" Naruto finished.

"Wait, you said you wanted to be a better hokage than your father. Who was your father?" Sakura asked, clearly confused.

"Oh yeah, my father was the Yondaime Hokage, the one and only Namikaze Minato. That makes my name Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Naruto informed the others of his heritage, grinning ear to ear because of their reactions. "What, did you expect that?" Naruto asked, playing the game of Be Clueless And See Hilarious Reactions. He was getting quite good at it.

"U-um, okay, that was unexpected. Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, I like (blushes and looks over at Sasuke), my hobbies are (looks over at Sasuke and giggles), and my dream is to do (looks over at Sasuke again and squeals)." Sakura thought she was finished.

"And what do you dislike?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"YOU!" Sakura boldly stated, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Don't like much and dislike a lot of things, including fangirls. I have a goal to kill a specific someone. My hobbies are training. You better not get in my way." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, is that specific someone you want to kill your brother? He told me that you are the most precious person to him. He said that he was forced to kill his family because they were planning a coup'de'taut against the Leaf village to take it over, but he couldn't bring himself to kill you. He made up a story about hatred so that you could kill him and relieve him from his sins. Please don't be mad at him. He slaughtered his clan for the good of the Leaf." Naruto told Sasuke, instantly changing his outlook on things.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sasuke asked, skeptical still.

"Well, he was my ANBU bodyguard, the only one who was nice to me and actually protected me. You can get Inoichi-san to search through my memories to see if it's true or not. Though I am telling the truth, so don't hold a grudge on him. That's my only suggestion to you." Naruto said, clearing things up for Sasuke.

"Alright, I will believe you and not try to get revenge. If I find out you're lying, I will make your life miserable." Sasuke tried to threaten him.

"As if it isn't already." Naruto countered.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked, once again confused.

"Well, this is another big secret that you can't tell anyone. My father was never able to kill the Kyuubi all that time ago, so he had to seal it in someone. He didn't want to take anyone else's baby, so he sealed it inside of me. Now people see me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune instead of Uzumaki Naruto. One thing that will be hilarious to see is that once word gets out that I am the Yondaime's son, people will start being very creepy and respectful to me. After I have been beaten, burned, and tortured my whole life, they will start respecting me." Naruto said, as if it was a normal everyday thing. The beating part was actually everyday for him, though not the respecting part.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I've been mean to you for so long. I'll help you reach your goal of becoming the hokage in order to make it up for you." Sakura said, and Sasuke surprisingly nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I will give you some of my money to go buy me things for training." Naruto told them, and they instantly got mad.

"I told you that we would help you train, not be your servants!" Sakura said, with a growing tick mark on her forehead.

"I can't train without the necessary tools, and people throw me out of their stores the instant they see me. If you don't go shopping for me, then I will never be able to actually train." Naruto said, and they knew they lost the argument.

"Fine, but once people start respecting you, you will go buy stuff on your own. Got it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I know. After we meet our sensei, I'll give you the money and I want you to buy weights that can be adjusted with chakra, and use the rest of the money on shuriken and kunai." Naruto told them. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Guys, I think we should go back now. It looks like they are calling everyone in." Sakura stated, being the only one paying attention to the time.

"Alright. Thank you for not seeing me as the fur ball and freaking out like all the adults, since they know about me." Naruto thanked them.

"No problem dobe. We are always here to help, now that we are on the same team." Sasuke said, less broody than he was before. The pole was successfully removed by Naruto, though there might still be a few splinters in there from the metal. Yes, that makes sense.

* * *

Back at the academy, everyone saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura having a friendly conversation. Everyone's first thoughts were _'Who is this and what did he do with Sasuke?'_ All the fangirls were jealous because Sakura was the one talking to Sasuke. They were talking quietly in the back table, waiting for their sensei to get there. Before long, they were the only ones left, and they were starting to get a little impatient.

"Guys, let's setup a prank and a few backup pranks for this guy. It's his fault for being late." Naruto said, going to get the materials from by the teacher's desk.

"Naruto, he's a Jonin, he wouldn't fall for a prank." Sakura told Naruto.

"That's what the backup pranks are for, Sakura. We will set up a couple in obvious places, and if he dodges them, he will set off more hidden ones." Naruto explained his logic to his team.

"I'm in, this will be fun." Sasuke said. He was starting to like pranks with his new personality without hatred.

"I see the logic behind it. Naruto, when did you get so smart?" Sakura asked, clearly confused for the third time that day.

"I've always been smart, just not booksmart. I'm better at pranks and physical activities than remembering things from books. Ugh, books." Naruto said, shivering at the word 'book'. Sakura and Sasuke just laughed at his show of love towards it.

They started setting up the traps, one was just a simple eraser from the chalkboard hung on top of the door, while the others were wired to water buckets to soak him. If he dodges that, then the water buckets will be thrown at him. It was creatively set up, and seemed quite effective.

An hour later, the Jonin sensei walked in the door, getting hit by an eraser. He slightly flinched, and threw the eraser at the ground, setting off the rest of the tripwires. Doing that actually soaked him, got him hit by buckets, and hit by the eraser earlier. The genin team was rolling on the ground laughing, even Sasuke.

"My first impression of you guys, I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." With that, the Jonin body flickered away, onto the roof. The group took the stairs, slightly afraid of what their sensei was going to do to them.

* * *

When they got to the roof, Kakashi was reading his book, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hey team, let's introduce ourselves now. Tell each other our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff along those lines." Kakashi said.

"Hey sensei, why don't you show us how it's done?" Sakura suggested.

"Okay, fine then. I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business… My hobbies… My dreams for the future, I haven't really thought about that yet." Kakashi said. _'So all we know is his name, and his book. Great.'_ was what the team was thinking right then."Okay. Pinky, go first." Kakashi told Sakura.

"Okay, My name's Haruno Sakura, I like flowers and reading, I dislike people who judge others, my hobbies are training, reading, and spending time in my garden. My dream for the future is to show people the kunoichi can be good shinobi, like Tsunade-sama." Sakura declared, surprising Kakashi. _'So she isn't just some useless fangirl. I see, that's new information. We can work with that'_ Kakashi thought. "Okay, you next Blondie." Kakashi told Naruto to go.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei. The name's Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, I like ramen, Iruka-niisan, My father, Hokage-jiji, and my team. I dislike people for seeing me as the fur ball, and this hideous jumpsuit. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my team. My dream is to become a better hokage than my father was!" Naruto exclaimed, definitely shocking Kakashi.

"Wait, you're telling me that Sensei was your father? How come no one told me about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait, your sensei was the Yondaime? Wow, I feel lucky to have one of my father's students teaching me! As for why no one told you about me, that's because jiji said that dad has a lot of enemies and my identity needed to be a secret in order for me to survive from people like Iwa or something like that." Naruto said. Kakashi decided it made sense, and he was happy that Naruto was on his team. It was going to be fun working with them, that is if they pass the bell test.

"Okay then, you next Broody." Kakashi told Sasuke to go next.

"I'm not broody, but name's Uchiha Sasuke. I like hanging out with my team, and training. I dislike fangirls. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my team. My dream is to restore the Uchiha clan and make sure it stays loyal to the Leaf this time." Sasuke said, with Kakashi being shocked for the third time in that meeting. _'Geez, how many people have changed?'_ Kakashi thought. _'First being sensei's son not going crazy and screaming about being hokage, then it's Sakura not talking about having a crush on Sasuke, then finally Sasuke, not wanting to kill his brother. This is going to be a good group after all._ "Well, meet me at training ground 7 at 5 a.m. sharp." Kakashi informed his team.

"What will we be doing there, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, curious why they need to be at the training grounds so early.

"We will be doing some survival training. You see, the graduation exams were only to make sure you have the potential to be genin. This test that I will give you is to ensure that you will become genin. You have a 66% chance to fail. Oh yeah, and I suggest you don't eat breakfast before you come. You'll just throw it all up." Kakashi finished, effectively frightening the genin. "Ja ne" On that note, Kakashi body flickered to the book store to get another volume of Icha Icha.

"Well, I read somewhere that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so I'm going to eat breakfast. It will get your energy up. Plus, he only suggested that we don't eat breakfast." Naruto told the team.

"Yeah, and if it is anything like my mom says it is, then it will be a test on teamwork, seeing if we can figure out that we need teamwork to pass the test, or something like that." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Also, here's the money. Spend it on weights and weapons. See you tomorrow." Naruto jumped off the roof and to his house to practice seals for the hiraishin.

* * *

At 5 a.m., everyone was there and tired. Each member switched off being on watch as if they were on a mission. The others went to sleep so they could conserve their energy. They switched every half hour. Little did they know that Kakashi was watching through the crystal ball at the Hokage's office.

"They have potential, don't you think Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked Kakashi.

"They certainly do, now why didn't you tell me that Naruto was sensei's son? I could've looked out for him. Isn't that what sensei would've wanted?" Kakashi was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"That is probably what Minato would want, though he had way too many enemies. In order to keep him and you safe, we kept his identity a secret. But now, if you wanted to, you can look out for him as if he was your own son. Now go, don't be super late and give them the test." Sarutobi told him. Kakashi nodded and body flickered onto training field 7.

"Alright team, let's take the test. You have until sunset to take these bells away from me. The person that doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy. Ready, GO!" Kakashi yelled. _'This decides if you are going to become genin or not. Do good team.'_ Kakashi prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Namikaze Path**

**Chapter 2: The Final Decision**

* * *

Immediately after Kakashi said go, the team rushed into the forest together.

"Hey guys, I think we should team up to get one bell. Then we could pass the bell to each other so technically, we each had possession of a bell. Alright, the plan is…" Naruto formulated a plan with his team.

* * *

Kakashi was getting bored. He hoped his team would be the first team to pass the test, but he was also running low on patience. The talk with the Sandaime was to blame for that. In the end, Kakashi got bored to the point that he actually sat down to read. He really shouldn't have done that.

* * *

Right when Naruto saw Kakashi sit down to read, the plan was in action. He stepped out of his hiding place and started to act like he was facing him one on one.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to take a bell from you so I wouldn't have to go back to the academy!" Naruto exclaimed convincingly. He charged Kakashi head on to lure him into the forest. Naruto wanted to lure Kakashi into the forest quickly, so he used a famed lightning technique. "**Chidori**!" Naruto yelled loud enough for Kakashi to hear. Kakashi instantly stopped reading his book, because he knew how dangerous the technique was. Why wouldn't he, he made the technique.

"How do you know the technique I created Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"You made this technique? I just found it in the Scroll of Sealing when Mizuki-sensei tricked me into stealing it. It is an awesome technique, and I hope to make an awesome technique when I grow up as well. CHARGE!" Naruto started running at Kakashi, and Kakashi instantly started running away from it. Naruto successfully led him into the forest, and into the clearing where his comrades were waiting.

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura heard the birds chirping, they knew it was Naruto, because he told them to listen for birds. They got into their respective positions and got ready for action. If this worked, then they would get a bell and pass the test.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure, but he felt like there was something going on. It felt like he was walking into a trap. When he heard the "Explode!", He knew he was in trouble. He was knocked around, then felt a slight weight shift.

Kakashi looked to his side and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tossing a bell to each other, gaining possession from each of them, passing the test.

"Nice thinking Naruto, though how did you make so many bird noises?" Sakura asked.

"He didn't know it, though he was using the technique that I made. It is called **Chidori**, or one thousand birds. It's an A-rank lightning jutsu. How he was able to learn it in an hour, I don't know, but he did." Kakashi explained, with the team getting wide-eyed when he said Naruto learned it in an hour.

"You're wrong, Kakashi-sensei. It was more like half an hour. I used the first half to practice Shadow Clones, Rasengan, and Hiraishin." Naruto said, as if it were nothing. Kakashi just kept getting shocked with this team.

"You were studying your father's jutsu? Do you know how to do them?" Kakashi asked.

"I have the Rasengan down, though I'm still practicing fuinjutsu to correctly write down the seals for the Hiraishin." Naruto said, a little embarrassed that he didn't know how to do seals yet.

"Naruto, do you know how hard it is to learn the Rasengan? It took your father years to perfect it, though he was also the one trying to make the instructions on how to do it, but still. Do you know Jiraiya of the Sannin? He was Minato-sensei's teacher, and when Minato taught him how to do it, it took Jiraiya-sama months to figure it out. In just a few days, you were able to master it! That's incredible! Also, don't feel sad about not knowing seals that well. Your father was a seal master, and I'm sure it runs in the family. Just practice it and you'll get the hang of it." Kakashi explained. Naruto was just full of surprises, everyone concluded. "Well, since you all got possession of a bell, you pass. Nice plan guys. You are the first team to ever pass my test. I will enjoy working with you guys. Well, meet me in training field 7 at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Ja ne." With that, Kakashi decided to body flicker away to tell the Sandaime about what he heard during the test. Oh yes, this team will definitely be great.

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do, now that we are fully genin? I don't mind what we do, as long as we are a team." Sakura said, obviously excited about passing the test.

"I think we should buy a house so we could live together to support each other." Naruto suggested, and everyone agreed.

"Let me go talk to my parents to see if it is okay. Bye!" Sakura shouted while running towards her house.

"Hey dobe, let's go meet up with the Hokage and see if we can get a house. We can talk over which house we want with Sakura, because she should be able to have a part in choosing the house. I want to go by myself right now, because I want to see which houses we want." Sasuke said.

"Wow, that is probably the most you've ever talked in your life. I'm proud of you, Sasuke! Well, that does seem like a good idea. I will talk it over with Hokage-jiji to get pictures of the houses that are available, okay?" Naruto told Sasuke, who thought it over.

"Yeah, that seems good. See you soon, dobe." Sasuke waved to his friend. Yes, friend.

* * *

Naruto took to the rooftops, speeding towards the Hokage's Mansion. When he got there, he had to wait because Sarutobi was in a meeting at the moment. When Kakashi walked out, Naruto knew the meeting was over and sped into the room.

"Hey Naruto, what do you want?" The Sandaime asked.

"Well, my team talked it over, and we want to live in a house together to support each other. I was hoping to get some pictures of houses to see which one we wanted. Is that alright with you?" Naruto asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly, and answered kindly. "Yes, here are the pictures of houses for sale. Good luck, Naruto."

"Thanks, jiji! I'll show this to Sasuke and Sakura for their opinions!" Naruto was always hilariously enthusiastic when it came to new things.

Naruto found Sakura at her house, arguing with her parents.

"I will NOT let you live with that demon, princess!" Sakura's mom shouted. (A/N: What is Sakura's mom's name?)

"He's not the Kyuubi, mom! I talked about it with my team and we all know that the monster isn't him! You just hold a grudge against the so-called 'human form' of it! Well, you weren't the one to ask apparently." Sakura shouted back. Her mother looked scared for Sakura, but even so, she knew that her daughter was right. Sakura wandered off to go find her dad, when Naruto stopped her for a second.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked, wondering if Naruto heard the 'conversation'.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it. Also, here's the copy of houses that are up for sale right now. Bye." Naruto said. Apparently he did hear the argument.

* * *

Naruto went off to find Sasuke. It didn't take long, because he personally went to look at the houses. Naruto found Sasuke by a medium-sized house, checking if it was a good match for them. "Hey, Sasuke! I found Sakura, and gave her a copy of these papers. I wanted to give them to you, so you have an idea of what you're looking for." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the papers.

"Thanks, I think I like this house so far. I'll look through these papers to see if there are any better ones. Thanks, now I'm going to go back to the Uchiha compound to take a look at these. Bye." Sasuke said, leaving Naruto to do something. _'It's getting late, I better head home and go to sleep. Before our first mission, I'll pack up to get ready to move.' _Naruto thought, heading back to his apartment. Life just gets better and better for our favorite Uzumaki. The only Uzumaki.


End file.
